You'll always be in our hearts
by GirlyCorpse
Summary: Tweek attends to a funeral with all South Park. The lost affected all of them some worst than others. Even when he doesn't show it, he knows Craig is extremely hurt. Creek one-shot.


Such grey sky matched perfectly with the clothes everyone were wearing, the lack of wind just made the cries sound louder. The ironic contrasts between the sad faces and the colorful flowers was too much it seemed like a joke. Yet nobody dared to laugh.

Such kind of lost is always painful no matter what. We know live in a world were nobody is safe, where nothing is sacred anymore. Everything is taken, corrupted and killed. That's the terrible world we live now.

The new was devastating for everyone, but stand there just made me realize how much it affected some people way more than others.

Most were just sad, like myself. It was sad indeed but I saw it coming, I knew it would happen sooner or later just like my friends did. Stan, Cartman and Kyle; we all knew it was a matter of time and we were right. Even if it was still shocking we accept it fast. But nobody did as well as we did…

Kevin and his group were totally heartbroken, their sobbing never stopped from start to end of the funeral. Once the coffin got in the ground it just got worst. That's the point when you know is not coming back, you just lost a loved one forever.

Even when still mad at him for the whole girls breaking up with the boys, Red showed up to comfort Kevin. Even with all the recent events she knows this is important for him and it makes me happy that she cares that much for him to stay by his side in the middle of the war.

It wasn't easy tho. She literally had to drag him to her dad's car to take him home. He kept screaming and crying like I never seen somebody do before. Such pain on his heart fused in the atmosphere while asking "why?" "why like this?" His honest feelings and his deep despair reached many other's heart, including mine. I shed some tears in silence while finally watching him leave the graveyard.

The scene broke many of the presents who were holding their tears, most of them decided to leave soon. It was over… at least for them. I just had to lead with something or actually… someone. It was my turn to comfort him just like Red did to Kevin.

Craig stood right in front of the huge Stone, his face was just the usual to everyone. But they don't know him like I do. I can see throw him like a clear window and I learned to read him like a book. He was trying to be strong, nobody would see the great Craig Tucker cry. Yet I knew he was about to break any minute, the pain on his heart was too much. This has been a huge lost for him and unlike me it wasn't gonna be easy for him to accept it.

-Hey, man. You ok?.- Nothing. He didn't answer me.- It's been an awful lost for everyone, Craig. I know this affected you way more than you'd like to admit and-

-It didn't have to be this way…- He started talking. I decided to just listen and allow him to get it out of his system.- There are many ways to go, Tweek… it-it didn't have to be this way!...

-I know.- I took his hand, he was the one trembling this time.- We can't help it, Craig. There are terrible people in this world who just want to destroy what we love for their selfish ambitions or for no good reason at all. We can't help it.

-BUT IT'S UNFAIR! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS!? WE WARNED THEM! WE TOLD THEM THIS WAS GONNA HAPPEN AND THEY DIDN'T LISTEN!

-That's how the world works. It was awful, yes. Such a butchery they did to the poor thing… but is gone now. Hopefully it may rest in peace now.

-Not gonna happen…

-Eh?...

-I know that fucker, even dead… he'll still look for a way to bring it back to life just to make it writhe on it's grave over and over again. They could do something to save the poor soul… HE could do something… but instead… he decided to mutilate it and murder it like that… that fucking bastard…

-Don't remember the bad, Craig.

I take both of his hand and stand directly in front of him, his eyes are wet. Watch him like this breaks my heart, I want to cry too but I need to be strong, I might not be good for anything but he needs me right now, and I won't let him down.

-You know it's impossible not to remember the bad, Tweek.

-I know… but if one day somebody kills me-

-DON'T SAY THAT!

-Just listen, Craig.- He stares at me in silence, he is listening.- IF one day somebody kills me for some reason, I wouldn't want you to remember me dead or how it happened. I'd like you to remember me for the good times, our days together and how we grew up throught the years. Everything and everyone has an end, Craig. But you are supposed to remember what made that so loved one special for you and treasure those memories and maybe talk about them to the younger generations and show them how the 'good old times' were.

-Tweek..I… I'll try… I'll try but-I-Ican't promise anythi-

-Heal takes time, Craig. I know you will, you are really strong. But sometimes to heal you need to stop being strong for a minute or two.- His eyes are looking right at me.- Come here, Craig.

I extend my arms and it doesn't take long when I feel him between them. He hides his face on my shoulder while hugging me tight. I can feel my shirt getting wet as his tears finally break free. We are alone, so it doesn't matter, he can cry as much as he wants.

Somehow I feel blessed for being part of this and being able to watch him so vulnerable. He knows he can trust me, unlike that bastard… so many people got hurt 'cause of him. A few minutes pass while I stroke his hair under his hat, he finally stopped.

-Thank you, Tweek.

-No problem, dude.

He looks at me with those beautiful eyes, there is still pain on them but it seems like it starts to fade away and dissolve on that deep blue sea. He takes a flower from the floor, it seemed like somebody dropped it from one of their bouquets without noticing it; walks through the grave and places it right in front of the stone. He is not moving.

I give him a few seconds before walk to him reclaiming his hand once more, he turns around to look at me. This is gonna take him a while, it's hard to let go, but I'll be there for him every step of the way. I smile at him and he gave the smallest smile in the world back. That's more than enough for me.

-I'll take you home.

Taking a step back to start walking he hesitates for a second, I wait. But finally he starts walking with me side by side.

I take a last look at the grave. So many flowers from so many people, so many tears were spilled there, so many hearts got destroyed, so many terrible memories created. I think about what Craig just told me, can there be anything worst? However is gone for now.

You'll always live in our memories, we'll try to remember the good times, we'll honor all the way we shared together growing up, and we'll always recall for your en don similar situations hopping for not make the same mistake twice. Hopefully… HE learned his lesson too and won't murder again.

You'll always be in our hearts. I say to myself while reading what's wrote in stone:

 **RIP STAR WARS.**

* * *

I decided to write this since all the reactions to the SOLO movie and how fans reacted not just for the bad movie but for Disney blaming the fans for lost money. Since Craig loves space so much I see him as a sucker for Star Wars and Star Trek like on Kevin level, but he doesn't want to show it to look "lame".


End file.
